Julian Mikuro
Julian Mikuro is the protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Seven Spirits, a fanfiction by Storymasterb. A determined, fiery duelist with a burning hate of those who would break the laws following his uncle's death at the hands of a petty mugger, Julian has made nothing less than the eradication of crime from Neo Domino his mission. Personality Julian is fiery and passionate, determined and strong. He has a fierce hatred of criminals, following his own suffering at their hands, and wishes to eradicate them from his home forever, though he attempts to restrain his hatred in accordance with his uncle's words, 'justice must be restrained with mercy'. He is loyal to his close-knit friends Milo, Drago and Kelsey, the former two of whom fight beside him against criminals, with Kelsey trying to attain a D-Wheel license so she can join them. He has hinted somewhat that his feelings for Kelsey run deeper than just friendship. When Kelsey is almost killed by Black Flare's Flamvell Nidhogg, Julian saves her by using his D-Wheel as a shield, before plowing into Black Flare and grabbing him up by the neck, angrily shouting that he'd (Black Flare) pay for what he'd done. Underneath his fiery passion, Julian is somewhat sad and melancholy, reminiscing sometimes about his dead uncle, and his parents who died in Zero Reverse. He is deeply thoughtful and somewhat philosophical, sometimes discussing big philosophical questions with his friends, particularly Drago. Description Julian is in many ways an average young man, with dark brown hair and chestnut eyes, his skin tanned by long hours in the sunlight of Tops. He wears a black leather jacket over a crimson shirt and black jeans, with a crimson Duel Disk on his arm usually, the Disk set with sapphire gems. When riding his D-Wheel, Julian normally wears a white Riding Suit trimmed in crimson, with a burning flame symbol over his heart and a plain white helmet. His D-Wheel is white in color, trimmed in crimson due to the rarity of red D-Wheel paint. Decks Julian runs a Flamvell Deck focusing around the Duel Terminal Archetype of FIRE monsters. He uses these cards in a Synchro-based strategy, usually aiming to summon Flamvell Urquizas, Ancient God Flamvell or Nitro Warrior, though he includes Laval Twinslayer for help in summoning Nitro Warrior, as well as to have a Level Five Synchro. He also includes numerous cards with Burn Damage effects, especially in Riding Duels in which he uses cards like Speed Edge and Speed Booster to inflict damage by manipulating the very format of the Riding Duel itself. His strategy often serves to reflect the nature of fire, destructive and able to overcome any obstacle, be it by burning a path through or by flowing around it. Cards marked with (*) are fake cards created for the fic, and their details will be listed below this section, in the Created Cards section of the article. Summon Chants “Within every single one of us lays a spark of courage glowing in an abyss of fear. Breathe life to that spark, and let it rise to an inferno of bravery and might! Synchro Summon! Burn, Flamvell Urquizas!" Trivia *Julian's first name was inspired by the character of the same name in Enid Blyton's Famous Five books, which were a personal favorite of Storymasterb when he was younger. *His surname's inspiration has been forgotten, but Storymasterb believes that he derived it from the 5D's character, Mukuro Enjo's name, but replacing the first 'u' with an 'i' for some reason. This would fit how both characters use FIRE Decks, although Mukuro's ace monster (Supersonic Skull Flame) is in fact a WIND monster. *Julian's appearance was partially inspired by that of Genesis Rhapsodos in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, as shown by his brown hair and eyes. Both characters also have general associations with the colors crimson and black, which are the predominant colors in their attire, though where Genesis's coat is red and his shirt is black, the reverse is true for Julian (black coat, red shirt), and where Genesis wears a trench coat, Julian wears a duster-coat (though actually there is very little difference, bar a slit in the duster's tail, which was designed for horse-riding). Julian also likes apples, referencing Genesis's association with Banora White Apples in the game. Several of Julian's Summon Chants are derived from lines of Genesis's dialogue (specifically lines quoting the in-game epic poem, LOVELESS). Category:Characters Category:Protagonists